By my side
by smileyface I am
Summary: Minho and Newt are a married couple with a adopted daughter, Emily, but she likes to be called Card. The couple have a picnic, Card goes to a party at a friend's, and Minho sings to Newt, and, well, that brings us to the ending, much to Card and her friends' horrer


This is my second fic, so I really hope you enjoy it. Anyway, before I continue, I wanted to say that Card is an OC that I'll be using a lot along with others (mostly girls).

Disclaimer: I don't own TMR or the characters or the song

Newt looked at the scene before him and smiled as he lifted the camera around his neck to his gray eyes and took a picture. Once he took the picture, he looked around him and saw his 15- year-old adopted daughter, Card, using her phone, most likely texting one of her friends or some guy or girl she has a crush on. He turned his head again and saw Minho, his husband, setting up the blanket for the picnic that they were going to have.

Newt sighed in contented and turned to face the scene in front of him again. It was beautiful. In front of him was a tree with bare branches, it's leafs long gone. The tree looked hauntingly beautiful, just like his daughter, except she was much brighter than the tree, with her auburn hair and green eyes. Behind the tree was a lake that sparkled thanks to the sun. It was truly beautiful.

"I'm going with Giselle to her house. She told me that she's having a party there and that it's going to be wild." Card smiled brightly at her fathers and went back to texting. " No." Minho said, at the same time Newt said 'be careful.' The couple looked at each other, while Card's gaze snapped up at them. Her brows furrowed. "What do you mean 'no'?" She asked, her eyes narrowing slightly. Minho turned to her. "No, you can't go." Card gaped at him. " Minho, let her go and have fun."

Minho sighed. "Is there going to be alcohol?" Newt went to the blanket and started to set up the food, not wanting to his husband and daughter argue. Again." No." she answered.

"How many guys will be there?"

"Papa! Pease let me go. I know the rules. No dirty dancing, no drinking, no sex. Please. It's just innocent fun, I promise." Minho sighed again." Fine, you can go." Card squealed and hugged Minho tightly." Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. I promise you won't regret it." Card walked away as she put her phone to her ear." They said yes." Minho then heard another squeal from her. He shook his head as he made his way over to blonde, who was already sitting on the dark blue blanket. He sat down and picked up his guitar, which was leaning against a tree behind them.

Newt watched Minho absently strum the strings of the instrument." Minho?"

"Hmm."

"Sing me a song?" Newt pouted his lips, while Minho chuckled." Sure." He propped his to the right position.

"I'm just listenin' to the clock, go tickin', I am waitin' as the time goes by. I think of you with every breath I take. I need to feel your heartbeat next mine. You're all I see…" The song was gentle, sweet, and soft, and it was perfect with Minho's dark singing voice. Newt could only stare and gape at him.

"… In everything. I just wanna hold you. I just wanna kiss you. I just wanna love you, all my life. I normally wouldn't say this, but I just can't contain it. I want you here, forever, right here by my side.

"All the fears you feel inside and all the tears you've cried, they're ending, right here. I'll heal your hardened soul, I'll keep you, oh, so close. Don't worry, I'll never let go." Minho smiled lightly, when he remembered telling Card that he'll let her go.

"You're all I need, you're everything. I just wanna hold you. I just wanna kiss you. I just wanna love you, all my life. I normally wouldn't say this, but I just can't contain it. I want you here, forever, right here by my side.

"No one else would ever do, I've got a stubborn heart for you, call me crazy, but it's true." Newt smiled at the song, a blush had formed on his cheeks somewhere at the beginning of it." Your crazy." He mumbled. Minho grinned at him as he continued the song.

"I love you. I didn't think that it would be you, who made it clear to me. You're all I need. I just wanna hold you. I just wanna kiss you. I just wanna love you, all my life. I normally wouldn't say this, but I just can't contain it. I want you here, forever, right here by my side."

"Well, what do you think of it?" Minho asked." It's beautiful, but where did you get it from?" Minho shrugged, while he looked at Newt's teasing face." Giselle made me watch the lyrics of that song for I don't how many times. It got stuck in my head and I memorized it. Newt leaned in and kissed him, and Minho kissed back.

Later…

Card hissed in pain as she continued to walk, her arms hooked around her two best friends, Chloe and Giselle. Her feet were killing her, stupid heels. Chloe, a tall, raven-haired girl with pale skin, rolled her hazel eyes. "We're almost there" Giselle said gently. Giselle, a brunette, her hair sandy brown, with chocolate brown eyes and pale skin, just like her adopted father, Thomas, was definitely the sweetest out of the three, Card, who, along with her green eyes and auburn hair, has sun-kissed skin, was the fun and out-going one, and Chloe was the sarcastic one, and also the only one, who doesn't act, at least a little bit, like her adopted fathers, Clint and Jeff.

The three girls were on their way to Card's house, walking, because their ride, Mark, had ditched them for his crush, Trina. Of course, they were walking from Giselle's house, so Giselle didn't have to come along, but she wanted to. Card nodded at Giselle's words.

After a few minutes of walking, the three young ladies arrived at Card's. Giselle sighed sadly and said "we're here." Card nodded again, while Chloe rolled her eyes once more. Card opened the door of her house and heard a grunt. She stopped and turned to look at her friends. "Did you, girls, hear that?" Card whispered. The other two nodded. Card went inside, Chloe and Giselle following her, then they heard a moan and another grunt. They, slowly and cautiously, went through the foyer, all the while moans, grunts, and groans flowed over to them. Card, who was in the front, stopped dead in her tracks, when she saw what, no, WHO was on the living room's couch. Chloe and Giselle looked over her shoulder, and their eyes widen. Minho and Newt were on the couch. Minho on top of Newt. Naked. Making love. All three girls screamed, startling the couple.

The End (?)

So, yeah, my second time. I hope you enjoyed (again). The song's by David Choi and the name of it is the title. So yeah, BYE!


End file.
